


Pulling Pigtails

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't hate his roommate, but he kind of wishes his roommate would hate him.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - PERFECTION: write about what the concept means to you.

It’s not that Minhyuk hates Kihyun. It’s that he simply has to hold onto his roommate’s precious few weaknesses, so he doesn’t fall in love with him.

Because if Minhyuk was proud of anything in his life, it was that he has always been the token crush, the eye candy, the pursued. Not the pursuer, not this complete fool who is head over heels mad at the living embodiment of perfection that he’s forced to live with. 

Mad at the way Kihyun scrunches his nose with all the crinkles when Minhyuk “forgets” to take out the trash. Mad at how tiny Kihyun’s hands are when he lays it on Minhyuk for keeping the window open during a rainstorm. Mad at how adorable Kihyun looks in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes at 3 in the morning because Minhyuk is still playing his video game. Mad at the way Kihyun keeps his mouth hanging open in a wordless ‘O’ when Minhyuk refuses to quit. Mad at the way Kihyun’s lower lip trembles just a bit for being made fun of for said ‘O.’ 

Mad at how, despite Minhyuk’s plots to get Kihyun to hate him back, despite how angry and annoyed and _tired_ Kihyun gets with Minhyuk, Kihyun always, always, _always_ gives Minhyuk another chance. 

Minhyuk will not fall in love with the bundle wrapped in blankets on the other bed. Not at the look of surprise that melts into a tentative smile when the boy sees him staring. Not at the eye wrinkles that form from a compliment Minhyuk doesn't remember leaving his mouth. Not at the deliberate, measured words spoken softly to test the other's defenses. Not at the ease in conversation as they flow into a rhythm, as if they've known each other for years. Not at either of them stepping down from their pride, as foolish as they are honest. Not at the melodies sung out loud for nobody else to hear but him, putting angels to shame. Not at how Minhyuk has never felt more real, more solid, more alive than he ever has in his life.

Minhyuk won’t fall in love, because he already has.


End file.
